tbmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Followers of the Shade
"All is well within the Shade" "Born in the shade, live in the shade, die in the shade." About The Shade is a Faction/Religion hybrid and the largest anti-presser faction in the Buttonverse. It is both monolithic and brutal in it's methods. They dispose those who press and hate those who disregard the Shade. They are closely associated with the hate group No Coloreds and are allied with Holy 0 and The Grey Hopeful. They have the largest number of sub-factions out of all the variations of factions underneath The Button which often leads to arguments and wars amongst their own. Characteristics The personality of The followers of the Shade variates greatly due to it's large array of sub-factions. Some are more gentle to their enemies they refer to as "pressers" whilst other followers want to see their enemies be slaughtered for their so called sins. However because it is law that all must be united in the shade, it is considered taboo to speak out against your brothers. Throughout the history of the button they have consistently been the most dangerous and intimidating faction of them all due to hosting a large number of extremists that are capable of causing wide spread destruction at a moments notice. They have sacked cities, murdered hundreds and burned entire fleets to the ground. However, they are more dormant in the Third Age due to their own sins catching up to them. They now merely lay in wait for the next War to come. Sub-Factions No Coloreds Leader: Rhamni ''' The group that make up a large portion of the extremists, No Coloreds are extremely anti-press and will go as far as they need to see the button and all those who had pressed it destroyed completely. They are the most hateful of all button factions and have participated in many invasions on presser lands before. The Destructionists '''Leader: 3x5x A sub-faction that could also be considered to contain a large portion of extremists. The Destructionists are the most efficient and deadly of all Grey sub-factions as they have embarked on several crusades on presser lands in the past with a large success rater. However they have also participated in a crusade on their Grey bretheren before, dethroning the previous King, ThatBritish and sending him into exhile, this meant they had broken one of the many laws of the Greys which eventually led to Anman being removed from the throne and That British placed upon it once more. The Fifty Shades of Gray Leader: Unknown. Either ThatBritish or Perspective133 One of the most secretive factions of The Button world, "The Fifty Shades of Gray" claim to be an elite order and consist of some of the most important figures in The Followers of The Shade. Current members include: Perspective133 (Original creator of the sub), GummybearsYumYum (Admin of /r/followersoftheshade), ThatBritish (Former King of The Shade and King of The Void and responsible for a large majority of Gray propoganda) and Not_A_Facehugger (Founder of the Holy 0). They used to be much less secretive but since The Button's demise, they have gone completely into only communicating their plans to one another through a hidden subreddit. History The First Age In the First Age of The Button Minecraft, the Followers of the Shade found great success and reached their most powerful. The shade was seperated into two factions, the first being simply named "The Shade" being lead by ThatBritish (Under the name of AurtleTheTurtle at the time) and with the second group being the first version of "The Destructionists" being lead by the yet to be infamous Anman. Whilst the two were ulimately united underneath the shade, the two groups did not particuarly care for one another. However this soon changed with the coming of the first war of The Button Minecraft, the two sub-factions joined their collective forces and waged War on the pressers, most notably the Knights and the 60s. Whilst the War and it's battles were well fought on both sides, the collective of Greys proved too much for their enemies to handle and the ultimate result was heavy casualties for Knights and Purples alike whilst The Shade suffered very few, entire enemy fortresses were raided and many of those within perished in the continuing battles. The union was not to last however as ThatBritish and his group did not take too kindly to the way Anman and The Destructionists treated their already defeated foes, Anman continued to slaughter, even those who had layed down their weapons were layed to waste and it took The shade putting their foot down to stop the killing of the innocent and the union between the two groups faded into obscurity, being replaced with a bitter disliking of one another that to this day still stands. However the War had left the land largely inhabitable, dozens lost everything and the tensions had continued to rise even after peace was agreed upon. So, in order to rebuild and forget, the many factions of The Button moved to a new land, the sins of the Followers of the Shade still followed them though and they were soon to be suffering revenge at the hand of their enemies. The Second Age With the coming of the second land came the coming of The Second Age. The Followers of the Shade intially took refuge in a town known as Shadyville but the town did not last long for when ThatBritish arrived in the new land he deemed the inhabitants very ill fitting of the honour of being Grey and therefore founded his own town known simply as "Slate", called such to symbolize the new slate being turned by the Shade in the hope of once again being at peace. The days passed and peace was had until one fateful day when ThatBritish's right hand man at Slate, "Scyketh" thought ThatBritish was too kind and with some outside help, evicted the King off his throne, sending him into exile. Scyketh's reign wasn't too last either as Anman finally made his first appearance on the new land and almost instantly bullied both Scyketh and leader of The Violet Hand Filthy_Platypus into surrending both respective crowns with his superior force, a legion of devoted followers, many of whom were the shamed Destructionists of old. Anman's reign proved to be the worst in Shade history, Slate in it's entirety was burned by the now vengeful pressers as little protection was placed on the city also happening was the fall of The Violet Hand, without their trusted leader to follow them they had suffered many losses in the form of fleeing townsfolk and Filthy_Platypus had practically dissapeared after the abuse he suffered at the hand of Anman's band of villanous Destructionists. Finally, when the smoke had settled, the exiled ThatBritish appeared once more and took his crown and Kingdom back from an Anman who had grown lazy with his greed, ThatBritish did not dare invoke Anman's wrath however and the two still have a bizarre union to this day. The Shade repaired and licked the wounds invoked by their enemies, Scyketh was himself sent into exile by ThatBritish and all shade sub-factions were united in the Void, with ThatBritish being crowned the inaugural official King of the Void. But just as their former glory had once again shined brightly, it was taken away along with everyone elses due to the collapse of all governments caused by the unstoppable invasion of The Pinks. Once again every colour had to flee as they watched everything they had created in the second world be destroyed in front of their eyes. Fleeing to a third land, all colours hope that this time the peace will last longer. However, we all know that not to be true. Notable members of The Followers of the Shade Category:Factions